


Satin In Candlelight (Donnic x Aveline)

by Amata_Hawke



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [DWC] [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, early romance fluff, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amata_Hawke/pseuds/Amata_Hawke





	Satin In Candlelight (Donnic x Aveline)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siofrasongs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=siofrasongs).



“Isabela!” Aveline stared down in disbelief at the garment that Isabela had unceremoniously dropped on her desk, right over the report she’d been reading. “What exactly is that?”

Aveline was pretty sure that she knew what it was, but she was hoping she was wrong. The fabric shimmered in a haphazard heap in the torchlight, brilliant sapphire blue.

“A little bird told me you’re seeing Donnic tonight,” Isabela said sternly. Aveline looked up at her suspiciously. “You’ve been seeing him for nearly two months. Everyone agrees, it’s time you had something a bit more…  _appropriate_ to go in.”

“‘A little  _bird,_ ’ was it?” Aveline grimaced as she imagined Hawke conspiring with Isabela. Aveline loved Hawke, but the woman was about the worst meddler in Kirkwall. She lifted the fabric gingerly with one hand to examine it. A dress, long enough to reach the floor, but with distressingly little fabric between the shoulders. A plunging neckline?. “‘More appropriate?’” Aveline stared back up at Isabela in dismay. “You  _cannot_ be serious.”

“Of course I am!” Isabela grinned like a madwoman, taking the dress from her and shaking out the folds to show it off properly. One the dress was open like that, the neckline actually wasn’t  _too_ terrible, but there was practically no back to it at all. Aveline could feel her face heating at the thought of herself in it. Hawke or Isabela might be able to pull off something like that, but Aveline was used to heavy armor and simple, rough tunics. She’d be practically naked in that dress.

“Donnic won’t be able to take his eyes off you in this! Aaaannnd….” Isabela dropped the dress back onto the desk and fished a small, velvet-wrapped package out of her belt pouch. “A little something else. For later.” She held it out to Aveline, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Hesitantly, Aveline reached out to take it from her and unfastened the button that held the package closed to peer inside. There was more fabric, but very little of it. She refastened the button hastily.

“Donnic seems to like me just fine as I am. I don’t need these.”

“Donnic hasn’t even seen you without your armor on yet, has he?” Isabela asked, smirking. Aveline glared up at her, unamused.

“That’s neither here nor there. He probably wouldn’t even recognize me in that dress.”

“That’s sort of the point,” Isabela said, gesturing grandly at the dress. “If you want this to go anywhere, you’ve got to let him see you under that ‘Guard Captain’ thing you’ve got going on.”

Aveline gritted her teeth. She wanted to deny it, but she knew the pirate queen had a point. She’d tried to be more open, but she hadn’t given much thought to… other matters. She shook her head sharply, trying to dislodge the image. Isabela tutted. “It worked for Hawke and Fenris. It’ll work wonders for you.”

Aveline “I can’t accept this, in any case. It must have cost a fortune. What is this, silk?”

Isabela leaned over, planting the heel of one hand against the desk, pinching the fabric between her fingers. The blue stood out boldly against her dark skin. “As a matter of fact, it is. The finest Rivaini satin, actually,” she purred. “I tracked it down, and Hawke bought it for you. So, you’ll take it, and you’ll like it.”

Aveline stifled a groan. If Hawke was involved, there would be no getting out of this. If she sent Isabela packing without accepting it, Hawke would just bring it right back herself and pester her until she finally relented. “Alright. Fine,” she replied flatly. “I’ll wear the damn thing. But if he goes running in the other direction, you’ll spend the next two weeks training new recruits to fight the sort of rogues that they’ll find in the back allies.”

“Done!” Isabela clapped her hands gleefully. “You’ll be glad you did this, I guarantee it.”

“Go,” Aveline said flatly, stuffing the dress away in a drawer. “Before I change my mind.”

Without another word, Isabela left the barracks, practically skipping with delight. Aveline sighed heavily. She didn’t want to admit it openly, but she hoped Isabela and Hawke were right. They had been before. Who could know what the night would bring? Aveline allowed herself a soft smile at the look she imagined on Donnic’s face, assuming he recognized her at all. She would be uncomfortable in anything this elegant, but… it probably  _would_ be worth it.

 

A few days later, Aveline would be flustered by Isabela all over again when she asked pointedly, in front of everyone,

“So, how good is Donnic? Is he cocksure?


End file.
